


a Very Jedi Work-Out

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Entendre, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Episode One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon know how to get their blood pumping ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	a Very Jedi Work-Out

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 23

" -- harder, Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon ordered. "Faster!"

The padawan picked up his pace, despite the fact that he was gasping for breath. He felt his master's grip on his robe, pulling him forward, urging him on when his own strength might have failed. "Use the Force, it can keep you moving when your body starts to tire!"

He was dispensing Jedi wisdom now?

And then they were racing up the ramp to the ship. The door slammed shut behind them; the angry alien bellowed a few times before giving up the chase.

Obi-Wan finally managed to catch his breath. "That was close."


End file.
